


Punish you

by thatgirlwhowrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhowrites/pseuds/thatgirlwhowrites
Summary: "Because if you did..I might have to punish you."





	Punish you

"Because if you did..I might have to punish you." His girlfriend says,all sexy and tempting.

He sits up,suddenly very excited.He'd expected another heart-to-heart after the hot tub incident,not _this_.

"How?" He questions.She smirks and walks to him,swaying her hips hypnotically. (Deliberately,he bets.)

"I packed this,in case I needed to distract you from your sleuthing." She admits.

"Consider me distracted." He says,putting his hands on her tiny waist.It's true,he doesn't think he can ever think straight again after tonight.

She pushes him onto his back and he grins.He loves when Betty is confident and takes charge. (Although,admittedly,he's previously only seen that side of her in the Blue & Gold office.)

She climbs on top of him and kisses him; dirty and hard and he has to bite back a moan.

"Betts." He whispers,blindly reaching for her waist again.She takes both his hands in one of hers,holding them above his head.

"I didn't say you could touch me yet." She raises an eyebrow,challenging him to disobey her.He quickly nods,despite the fact that they both know he could easily get out of her grasp if he wants to. (But God,he doesn't want to)

"Tonight,I'm in control." She says,kissing him again before biting his lip and moving on to his jawline.She peppers him with kisses,down his neck,and lets go of his hands to remove his robe.He sits up a little and stretches his arms,silently helping her.

She runs her hand down his chest and grazes his back with the nails of the other.This time,he does moan at the sensation.

"Shh!" She chastises,pointing a finger to the room next to theirs where Archie and Veronica are. "They'll hear you."

"Fuck it,let them listen."

She smiles,mischievous like before,"Yeah,okay.Let's let Veronica know you belong to me."

He smiles,kissing her neck a little harshly but stops when she puts a palm on his chest and pushes him onto his back again.

"What? Maybe I want Archie to know you're mine,too."

She laughs,"Sure.Unless you want my mom to know that as well,don't leave marks where people can see."

He grimaces,that's a good point he hadn't considered.His train of thought is effectively cut off when Betty starts trailing kisses down his abdomen. He looks down at her,she is a sight like this.His favourite sight.Except -

Before he can even comprehend what he's doing,his hand reaches out and pulls off her black wig.She stops abruptly,looking up at him in alarm.

"What're you doing?" She questions,shyness apparent in her voice all of a sudden.As if a switch has been flipped.

He reaches out and fists her blonde curls."I missed these." He admits,pulling slightly on her hair for emphasis and Betty gasps.

"You can still be in control.In fact,I want that.Just,you don't have to feel the need for this alternate persona or whatever.Be yourself with me,Betty."

She looks apprehensive but nods."Okay." 

After a silent moment of them just staring at each other,she repeats,"okay",the steel back in her eyes.She reaches for the waistband of his boxers and his world whites out.

 

 

"Fucking hell,Betts.That was.." He pants,speechless,not for the first time around Betty.

She turns her head and kisses him,sound and soft and a contradiction to what they just did."I know."

He closes his eyes,sated and sleepy when he remembers Betty's earlier words."I didn't,by the way."

"Hm?" She mumbles,face contorted adorably due to confusion and drowsiness.

"Enjoy kissing Veronica,I mean.I didn't."

She turns her body to face his."Really? You don't have to lie,you know.V's a pretty good kisser."

He grins,"I still can't believe you guys kissed.When was this and how do I not know about it?"

"It was a long time ago! It was Veronica's,what,first or second day at school?We -"

"Wow,you work fast,Cooper." She laughs,swatting at his arm.

"Shut up Jug,it wasn't like that.And besides, _she_ kissed _me_.It was during cheerleader tryouts.Cheryl said our routine didn't have 'enough fire' or something like that - I still think she was just looking for an excuse to reject me - so V kissed me.You know,to add fire to our perfomance."

"I hope you know,that made no sense at all.Like,zero.But,anyhow,while I concede that she's not a bad kisser,she holds no candle to you.No emotions or feelings or sparks there."

She smiles up at him,and he decides,no,this is his favourite sight.The girl he's loved for as long as he can remember looking at him like he hung the moon.

"Love you,Jug." She says,cuddling into his chest and falling asleep before he can even echo the sentiment. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a moment,please leave a comment to let me know what you thought. It would be much appreciated!


End file.
